


Talk About It

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [58]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Love Confessions, Prompt Fic, Relationship Discussions, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: 4AM cuddles turn into an important discussion for Ikki and Juné.





	Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Ikki wakes up to movement in his room, and sits up, suddenly on alert. What he sees- well, isn’t what is half-asleep alarm-bells brain is expecting. Juné has one knee on the bed and a startled expression on her sweet face. Ikki slouches out of his alert posture, rubbing his eyes.

“What are you doing here,” he grumbles, and she laughs quietly.

“What, you’re allowed to sneak into my bed, but I’m not allowed to sneak into yours?” She asks with a wry little smile. She has a point there. Ikki looks up at her, trying not to let his eyes linger on those pretty long legs, her short pajama shorts not hiding much. She’s practically drowning in her t-shirt, it’s showing off collarbones he kind of wants to bite. Wait. That’s his shirt. She reaches for him, and pushes at his bare shoulder, urging him to lie back down. He does, with a soft thump.

He’s half expecting her to crawl atop him and kiss him, but instead Juné slots herself against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. She’s sighs softly, sounding content, and pulls the sheet back up. Ikki hesitantly curls his arm around her shoulders.

“You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?” He mutters. She smacks his chest without much effort, a lazy little motion.

“You’ve done the same to me,” she says with a yawn. Ikki covers a yawn of his own, thoughts beginning to scatter. It’s an unfamiliar thing, her warmth along his side, but there’s part of him that wants it to become a usual thing. He’s half asleep again, thinking she’s asleep, when she shifts a little, pushing her face into his skin.

“I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me” Juné mutters, only barely audible. It sounds like she’s dragged the words out of some deep place inside herself, and he feels guilty. He’s come to terms with the fact that he’d nearly ruined all of his relationships through toxic masculinity as a teenager, and now that he’s on his early twenties he’s desperately trying to do better. To be a better person. That she’s afraid to admit she- she loves him, is that a failure on his part? Or is that her own issue to overcome? He pulls her a little closer, trying to figure out the right words.

“You mean a lot to me,” he mutters lamely, and sort of wishes he could bash his head against the wall. He’s so fucking terrible at this. Juné giggles a little.

“That’s more than I thought I’d get,” she jokes lightly, and he feels a great well of shame. He shifts, rolling onto his side and pulling her close, wrapping her tight in both arms. She squeaks softly.

“I mean it.” Ikki insists, tucking his nose into her loose braid. “I- I’m sorry, if I’ve made you feel like you’re not important to me. I’m an asshole.” He says, trying not to get distracted by the way Juné’s hands are resting against his bare chest. “I don’t know if I can say it back right now, but I don’t want you to be scared. Please.”

“Okay,” Juné breathes, pressing a soft kiss to his throat. He can’t quite suppress a shiver. She yawns again. “I really did just want some sleep, though. It was really cold in my room. I think the air conditioner is broken, and I couldn’t remember where I put my blankets.” Ikki smiles faintly, and loosens his grip on her. Juné twists around so that her back is to him, but doesn’t shift away. He frees up his arm from under her, and curls his other arm firmly around her waist.

“Warmer now?” Ikki mumbles, and she hums happily. He smiles quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
